The Sniper: An Overwatch Story
by CaptainKodachrome
Summary: Nikau is enjoying a play featuring his mother's favorite dancer, Ameile LaCroix when Soldier: 76 warns him of someone trying to assassinate him!


(Here's another installation in my new series titled: Nikau's Recollections Also, I own nothing but Nikau Smith in this fanfiction. You may use Nikau in your own content, but please credit me. Thanks and enjoy!)

When I was told that there was going to be a play rendition of Kingdoms of the Storm, I was sure to get my ticket. Some of my favorite performers were playing there, such as David Surich, Zeal Redund, or my mother's favorite; Ameíle LaCroix. My mother had always followed Ameíle closely, attending most of her plays; that is until my old man fell ill. The play started off as normal, David dancing with Zeal in a sword duel. Then Ameíle continued with a song and dance, shaking her ribbons gracefully. Then came the half hour intermission. I had walked out of the auditorium to get a drink, when my phone started to vibrate. The screen flashed: "A Friend." Curious, I answered. "Been a while, kiddo. How ya' been?" I heard a raspily familiar voice asked. "Commander!? How'd you get my number?! You have a phone?" He shushed me. "No time to explain, Nikky. Just watch your back. And whatever you do, don't go to that play going on in Sydney." My cheeks suddenly felt hot. "Like the one I'm attending right now?" "Damnit, Smith! A Talon operative is attending it as well. Her mission is to kill you!" My eyes widened. "Me!? Why me? What have I done to become a target?" Jack growled. "I'm currently across town right now, and I 'stumbled upon' the documents. I don't know why they're after you. The docs don't say. You gotta be careful, kid. Widowmaker ain't no pushover." I sighed. " Look, I'll keep an eye out but..." The phone hung up by itself. No on had noticed my call, thankfully. The intercom suddenly blared to life. "Excuse us, ladies and gentlemen. We apologize for the inconvenience, but Ms. Ameíle LaCroix has seemingly disappeared. We will continue our 'journey' in just a moment." That didn't sound good. Perhaps Talon was after her too... I looked around. People was returning to their seats, while some continued to converse out near the drinks. Carefully, I went over to pour some punch. If Talon was after me, what could they want? Why me? I took a sip from my glass. Just then I noticed something. A man in a tuxedo was whispering to his self? His glasses made it difficult to see where he was looking, but no doubt it was me. I quickly looked down at myself, a red dot was slowly raising up towards my head. I heard a shot fire, but I dropped to the floor, playing dead. People suddenly went chaotic, running out of the building or back into the auditorium. A young woman came to my aid. "Ouch! Are you okay!?" She asked. She had glasses and a hairbun held together by chopsticks. "I'm fine, my dear... Just dodged a bullet." I rose to my feet. "Yay!" She exclaimed. "That had to be Ameíle." She said. "Huh? LaCroix? Hey wait!" She ran towards the stairwell. Ameíle LaCroix; the Widowmaker? It was almost too surreal to be true. It fit her well, and I don't mean her skintight suit. Still, she thought I was dead, time to take her by surprise. I followed the woman upstairs. Some sort of equipment was sitting on the next floor and she was putting it on. "Hiya Snowball.~" She said to the floating drone. "Captain, this is Mei. Nikau is safe and sound; for now." I chuckled. "That crazy old man..." Mei smiled to me. "Are you ready, Nikau?" Mei asked. "As ready as I can be before dying." I winked to her and opened the door to the roof. As soon as I opened it, I heard another shot fire. I dove out of the way as the bullet hit the wall. "Now that was a close one!" Widowmaker was there on the next building over and she did not look happy at all. "Excuse me, Ameíle! I paid for this play; I'd like to see it through please." I said. "An encoré? Very well." Her gun started to changed mode as she began to fire off like a rifle. Suddenly, a wall of ice appeared. "Let's see her get past this!" She giggled. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to dissuade Widowmaker because she fired sniper bullets through the wall, trying to get us. "Duck!" I grabbed Mei and took her to the ground before she got hit right in the chest. The walk started to crack; Widowmaker had strategically put holes in weak spots in the ice, so she could get through. The wall crumbled quickly as she stepped up to us "I don't need a gun to kill you, boy." Ameíle said. "We'll see about that." I raised my fists; while she pulled out a knife; where she had it, I don't want to know. "Oh... sh-" Mei started first by trying to fire her weapon at Widow, but she simply cut the cord between the gun and Mei's backpack, pushing her aside. I charged. Widow took a defensive stance as I swung at her. My fist just missed her face as she leaned left before thrusting the knife at my stomach. I stepped back, the tip just barely ripping into my coat. She swung from the left. I anticipated to grab the knife and pull, but instead my glove was ripped through. "I expected more of a challenge." She said. Mei had been watching in horror as we dodged and struck each other. She stabbed at my face; I battered her stomach and we each countered each other. Ameíle stabbed at me once more. I grabbed her hand and pinned it behind her, but she tossed her knife into her other hand, throwing it at Mei's glasses and knocking them off. "Hey, no fair!" Mei said as she went to her knees looking for them. She then punched me in the eye before spinning around and sweeping me off my feet, knocking me to the ground. She stepped on my chest before picking up her knife. I groaned in pain. "So those legs are good for something other than dancing." I said rudely. She smirked for a moment, then layed down on top of me, a bit too close for my comfort zone... "Too bad I have to kill you, Nikau. You are an attractive boy...~" She said with a hint of human emotion in her voice. I groaned. "You can thank my dad for that..." To my complete surprise, she gave me a light kiss on the forehead. She then raised the knife, ready to finish off her prey. I closed my eyes, prepared for my fate, when suddenly a shot rang out. I heard the knife clatter to the floor, as it had been shot out of Widowmaker's hand. "Ameíle!" I heard someone say. She then seemingly floated off of me, grunting in surprise. I opened my eyes to see that Soldier: 76 had taken Widowmaker by surprise was now in a fist fight with her. She kicked at his face, but he parried the attack and pushed her onto her back. She took chance, rolling back and grabbed her knife off the ground. "Try me, Ameíle." She swung from the left, which Jack dodged. She then took a swing from the right, stabbing straight into Jack's side. He grunted slightly, pulling it out of his side and throwing it right off the side of the building. Enraged, Widow threw a punch, but Jack reversed her punch, pulling her to the ground. She laid down, dazed. Jack had his gun aimed at her. "Don't touch my boy." He growled. He then took something off of her wrist, a strange looking bomb, placing it on her chest. "Move and you know what'll happen LaCroix." She laid her head back, glaring at Jack. "This isn't over, Morrison." "La vie en rose, Ameíle." Jack's other hand held his side. "Commander?" I quickly scrambled to my feet and came up beside him. "You okay, Nikau?" He asked. "I should be the one asking that! Your side..." I exclaimed. "I've had worse..." He picked up Mei's glasses, putting them on her face. "Oh, thanks Jack!" She said. He put his arm around the both of us. "What's that, Nikau?" Mei asked, pointing at my forehead. Apparently, it left a lipstick stain on my forehead. "A kiss to build a dream on, Mei; a kiss to build a dream on." Jack chuckled. "We got work to do, kiddies. I hope you're ready." He said. "I'm always ready, dad." He then pushed me a little. "I'm not your father!"


End file.
